


don't pressure me to make a title!

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 08:25:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12295242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: why did people have to be so stupid? That’s what lance would have liked to know while chasing after Keith down the long halls of a Galra battle ship. All they had needed to do was fined the prices, which Shiro was already doing, and get out. So why Keith had decided to run around on a Galra battle ship IN BATTLE was completely unknown to lance.





	don't pressure me to make a title!

why did people have to be so stupid? That’s what lance would have liked to know while chasing after Keith down the long halls of a Galra battel ship. All they had needed to do was fined the prices, which Shiro was already doing, and get out. So why Keith had decided to run around on a Galra battel ship IN BATTEL was completely unknown to lance.  
The only reason that he had even came with this lunatic is mainly because Shiro said to stick together, and so he could make sure that Keith didn’t head down ‘that’ corridor. Now lance was in no position to be frightful of being in a druid lab, because he was a druid himself. Sorry, ex-druid.  
Keith, on the other hand, was just another human A.K.A another tests subject, gladiator, and pet-slave thingy to be toyed with. So, he would rather avoid coming in contact with his old ‘work-shop’.  
“Keith, we have to leave now. Shiro found the princes and is heading to the castle.” Keith just turns down another corridor. Man, that guy could be annoying sometimes. “Keith, now!” that made Keith pause and earned lance a glare over the shoulder, although he was pretty sure Keith couldn’t make any other expression, so a glare was expected. He reached out to grab the red paladins arm and jerked him around to face him.  
Those weird purple-gray eyes met one of astonishing bright blue. Lance was the one glaring now. “every second you spend running around is another lost to the chances of leaving with our lives.” Keith glares at the ground and finely says “fine.”  
The red and blue paladins turn down some corridors that led to where they parked their lions. As they neared two large sliding doors, a swarm of droids flood in from all sides and start shooting at the two boys. Lance activates his shield just in time to block a lazier shot from one of the soldiers.  
Keith on the other hand wasn’t so quick and ended up getting a nasty burn on his side. “Keith!” lance franticly yelled as his friend fell to the ground shouting in pain. Lance could feel his blood boiling. cool down lance, cool down.  
He ran over to his team mates side, bearing his shield in front of him and Keith to prevent any further damage. Why didn’t you listen to me? Lance cursed under his breath as a powerful blast pounded on his shield. He lifted his fellow paladin in the princess position and ran to the control panel that opened the doors.  
He dropped Keith on the ground as gently as possible given their current situation. The panel was like all the others they’ve seen; a lovely glowing Galra hand print. Keith was groggy and his vision was blurred with tears but the image that he saw was unmistakable. Lance, putting his hand on a Galra DNA scanner and opening the locked door to the hangers.  
Lance cursed loudly as he pulled his smoking armored hand away from the panel. He reached down and grabbed Keith by the arm, hoisting him up with unexpected strength. Keith just let himself be slung over lances shoulder, now feeling to tiered to care, due to the amount of blood he lost.  
Lance hated using his strength to manipulate others but he had no choice, Keith probably wasn’t going to be up and running any time soon. Now that the doors were open he made his way to the blue lion. Keith looked around when the light level suddenly changed.  
“Lance, this isn’t red.” He looked down at Keith, the red paladin just glared at him. Why does Keith always glare anyways? Lance had no time to lose so he just said “it’s blue.”  
Keith’s frown deepened at that remark. Despite the two eyes burning holes into the back of his head lance piloted his lion out of the hanger and towards the castle. He heard a loud roar behind him and then he saw red flying next to him. Red looked over at blue and lance, was she glaring at me? She was glaring at him.  
Allura ran to the platform that controlled the castle and placed her shaking hands on the two rods protruding from the ground. “I am ready to start the worm hole! Paladins, get to your hangers!”  
After a few ticks, the lions along with their pilots were all in their hangers. Lance was one of the last to land his lion inside. “alright princes we’re all here. Hit the gas!” Allura powered up the worm hole and started to piolet the castle ship in to the rift.  
“Druids! Don’t let them escape, shoot down the rift!” Haggar screeched. all the druids surrounding her created large powerful balls of pure energy in the palms of their hands. “ATTACK!” all the druids launched their weapons at the worm hole with amazing speed.  
Lance could feel his fingers start to tingle with cold excitement, although he was no longer one of Haggar’s druids, he could still feel the call for power every time she needed it. A huge jolt from the castle confirmed his suspicions; Haggar had corrupted the worm hole.  
Now what happened next was kind of a blur, he could feel the energy pulsing around him and then nothing, absolute black.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! please comment and tell me what you think, i'd love to hear what you think.


End file.
